My Cousin has a secret
by Panda Bear 456
Summary: When the Cullen family decide to go to Ireland to visit the Vampire Coven there, Bella decides to drop in on her Cousin Stephanie. What neither of the cousins know is that they both have very big secrets... Please Review it's like my first story ever and I need all the criticism I can get, good or bad:
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Fanfic ever! I know it's bad but it'll pick up in the next chapter. Please please review, I need all the criticism I can get! The first chapter is from Bella's point of view and don't worry,I'm a lot better at writing for Skulduggery or Valkyrie! So yeah, read away!:)**

**_Chapter 1 – Bella_**

"Momma, can Jake come too?" Renesmee asked from across the room. I was packing her bag for our trip to Ireland; we were going to visit the Vampire coven there. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie.

I sighed slightly, I could tell how much she didn't like talking out loud, and replied, "Of course he's coming Nessie," I sighed again at how I've come to like Jacobs nickname for her. "How could he not? Oh, and Seth's coming too." I looked up from my packing to smile at her; she looked about ten years old, even though she'd only celebrated her first birthday a few months ago. I felt a short pang of worry wash through me and I wondered if she was going to ever stop ageing. I sighed for the third time in the space of five minutes and Renesmee must have noticed because she asked "Are you okay, Momma? Don't you want to go? I've always wanted to visit Ireland, will there be Leprechauns?" I laughed at the part about the Leprechauns and replied "Of course I want to go, don't worry about me I'm fine. And I don't see why not. If Vampires and Werewolves exist, why not Leprechauns. And my cousin, Stephanie, lives over there too so you can meet her if you like. We used to be really good friends when we were younger. She has a little baby sister now too."

"Okay! Does she look like you? And where are we staying? I can't wait to see Maggie!" Renesmee said enthusiastically.

"Well we did look really alike when we were younger, and I skyped her a good few times a few years ago but we probably don't look alike anymore. Well the others are staying at Siobhan's house but daddy, Jacob, Seth, you and I are going to stay in a hotel down the road because, well, you know what Jake's like, but don't worry, we'll see them almost every day so no problems I hope."

"Yupp, no problems." Renesmee replied, smiling at me. I smiled too, life was great right now.

"Daddy!" Renesmee yelled and jumped off her bed and flung herself into Edwards's arms, he was now standing in the doorway to her room. I turned around and smiled up at him, he walked over to me and, still holding Renesmee, bent down and gently kissed me a hello. He smiled and turned his face to Renesmee, "So, did your mother tell you?" he asked her.

"Yupp!" She replied and she touched his forehead, replaying the conversation I'd just had with her a few minutes ago. He smiled at her when she'd finished "Glad you're looking forward to it" he said to her. "Yeah, I am" she replied "Ooh and Alice got me a new bracelet!"

"Well, you go find it so I can put it on you, yeah?"

"Okay!" she replied and she ran off into the sitting room to find it. Edward turned to me and said "are you sure that seeing your cousin is a good idea? I mean you look a lot different than you did before."

"I haven't seen her in years, it'll be fine and I kind of just feel right about seeing her. She's met Jake before too and they still text each other a lot, I haven't told her he's coming yet."

"Okay, if you're sure, so Seth's coming too?"

"Yeah, Jake wanted someone else from the pack to come; it's a kind of brother thing or something."

"Okay then" he said and he slid his arms around my waist, I turned around to face him and stood on tip-toe to kiss him, "So, how's everyone, is everything sorted?"

"Everyone's fine and yes everything's sorted, we leave later on tonight."

"Okeydokey" I said and kissed him again.

Yeah, life really is amazing right now.


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay Okay Okay, this is a really crappy chapter I wrote it real quick so I might come back to edit or add onto it if I can but anyway, read this and enjoy as much as possible!:) Oh and thank you sooo much for the reviews and follows it means alot, I was thinking about Bella and Seth but I changed my mind before I read that comment but how d'ya guess? Haha anyway Read away peoples!:)xx**

* * *

"Gahh" Valkyrie groaned as her alarm started going off "I'm getting up I'm getting up, just shut up already!" She sat up and slammed her hand down on her laptop to turn off the alarm. She made a mental note to change the alarm tone later, it was the most irritating noise ever. It was a high, shrill ring that just went through Valkyries head, it was as bad as someone scraping their nails down a blackboard or scraping a plate with a fork. It just hurt your ears.

Grumbling about annoying sounds, Valkyrie slipped out of bed and went over to her mirror. She touched it gently and her reflection stepped out, "Go over to my bed and pretend that you're asleep until my mam comes in to wake you up, then you'll get dressed and you'll have the house to yourself for few hours after one o'clock so I'd like it if you did some homework for me." The reflection nodded and went over to Valkyries bed and lay down underneath the duvet.

Valkyrie got dressed in her usual all black with her protective jacket and she brushed her hair. Then she packed a bag because she was staying over in the house that her uncle Gordon had left to her for the next few days. Well either that or her room in Skulduggery's house. They were working on a case so she thought it best not to stay at home during it to make it easier to leave and come home late without being questioned. She couldn't use the reflection all the time. She grinned as she thought about the fact that she technically had three houses now to go to for her different lives. Her family home where her parents and sister were, was for her 'normal' life. Skulduggery's house was when she was working on a case with Skulduggery in the magical world and Gordon's house was in between, her magical friends and her family could both come to visit. Just not at the same time.

When she was done packing, she crept downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed three cereal bars. She made her way back upstairs, trying her hardest not to make any sounds and avoiding all the places on the stairs that creaked. It was a Saturday so her parents and Alice would still be fast asleep and the last thing she needed was for them to find her dressed in black and sneaking around the house at quarter to seven in the morning when normally, 'Stephanie' would be in bed until at least half ten.

She made it back to her room, closed the door quietly behind her and opened one of the cereal bars, she would save the other two to eat over the rest of the day. She walked over to her desk and sat down, munching happily on her breakfast, waiting for Skulduggery to come.

Suddenly her phone beeped from across the room, she stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers beside her bed. Her necromancy ring was beside it so she picked it up and put it on her finger, feeling the freezing cold chill of it as it passed over her skin. She walked back to her desk and checked her phone. She had a message from Skulduggery.

_Hey Val, change of plans. I'll be picking you up at half seven instead. I know that you got up early and you're probably tired and grumpy and I also know that you're getting madder as you read this so calm down. Count to ten. Take deep breaths. Relax. Now, are you calm? Good. But seriously it's only half an hour's difference. Check your emails or get a proper breakfast for once or something while you're waiting. I would say sorry but you really need to get some more patience. I mean, imagine we were about to arrest an extremely dangerous criminal but we had to wait outside their house or whatever for a while, just waiting for the right moment. But then you would be your impatient self and you would start talking loudly or you'd walk right in to the criminal just wanting to get it over with so we'd have to fight unprepared and get a lot more harmed than necessary, all because of your impatientness. Imagine that happened….. Oh wait! That already happened. Twice! Stupid impatientness of a certain someone is extremely annoying. __Anyway you do realise that I'm sending you this ridiculously long message just to use up that extra half hour you have on your hands don't you? You can't have that many emails and knowing you, you'd probably just sit there getting all mad at me at looking at your bed wanting that extra half hour to sleep. And then when I do come, you'll be in a bad mood and I won't be able to wind you up because you'll just sulk. Which is annoying. Anyway better go so see you at half seven at the pier. Bye now and don't forget to feed the cat… Oh no wait! That's me! Oh yeah I got a cat. SURPRISE! So yeah, I have another idea for something to keep you occupied while you're waiting. It needs a name, and to make it longer for you I won't tell you what colour it is or if it's a boy or a girl but I'll tell you this much, you're going to love him/her/it. Well you better anyway because it's half yours if you want. SURPRISE again! I know how you've always wanted a pet and I've absolutely no idea how to look after it so you better come up with good names too. Think of it as a present. Happy, um… Happy cat day? No Wait! I know! We first met each other six years ago on Monday. So happy that. Anyway, I'll see you soon, it only took me about a minute to write this with my super skeleton powers but I'm guessing it took you a few to read it. Oh dear god, the kitten's started attacking one of Ghastly's shoes and he's just got here. He has no idea about it. Damn! He's let himself in. See you later Val, if I'm not dead first. Uh-oh he's mad he is most definitely mad. Aghhhh!_

Valkyries mood changed as she read the message; first she was mad because she really would have loved that extra half hour of sleep. Then she was even madder because Skulduggery knew that she'd be mad and he was making fun of her impatientness. Sure that had happened before but he had no idea how bored she was. Both times. Then she laughed because she really couldn't imagine Skulduggery owning any kind of pet. Then her heart melted a tiny bit because he was trusting her to name it and then her heart completely melted when she realised that it was a present for her and that Skulduggery actually remembered the day they met. Then she smirked at his ego when he said he had "super skeleton powers" and then she laughed again at the end because Skulduggery was probably in so much trouble with Ghastly right now as she was reading this.

Her bad mood completely gone, she sat down and started making a list of names to name her cat. The finished result was a page sectioned off into different fur colours with a boy and a girl column in each. Yes, it was weird but she didn't care, she'd always wanted a pet and now she had one. When she was done she checked the time. It was now ten past seven, so she decided to do what Skulduggery suggested and she checked her emails.

* * *

**Yeah so again, I know that was rushed so please excuse mistakes made but Pleasssssseeeeee review! Please! I'd appreciate it soooo much! Anyway, thanks and sorry and see ya!:)**


End file.
